


Cementerio

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, DarkCrack!Fest, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Cementerio

Si no fuera por su maldita obsesión con Potter, ahora estaría sano y salvo en cualquier otro sitio. Pero no, era él y dejaría de serlo si no tuviera esa fijación.

No había nada qué hacer.

Su presencia en el lugar, y por lugar se refería a la mente de Potter, también se debía a motivos profesionales, pero igual de egoístas: el reconocimiento. Si lograba sacar al dichoso salvador de su letargo, no sólo lo conocerían en el mundo como aquél que pudo resolver uno de los casos más difíciles de los últimos tiempos; haría que los tontos funcionarios del Ministerio se tragaran sus palabras.

Potter tenía algo que a los psicomagos les gustaba llamar con un nombre rimbombante e inútil que nunca llegó a aprenderse. Era más sencillo decir que Potter había elegido la seguridad de su mente que enfrentarse al mundo exterior; poco después de derrotar a Voldemort, ni siquiera hubo un día de diferencia, él había caído en estado catatónico. Físicamente no estaba grave, sólo tenía que recuperarse de las heridas y de algunos conjuros que no eran de cuidado; había terminado en mejores condiciones de lo que el mundo en general esperaba, comenzando con el hecho de que había salido vivo.

Sin embargo, Potter había visto algo que lo había afectado de tal manera, que prefirió encerrarse en su mente a vivir en el exterior. Nadie sabía qué había sido aquello. Algunos decían que el hecho de haber matado a alguien había dañado su alma pura hasta el punto de no querer enfrentarse al mundo real (naturalmente, Draco reía con esto, imposible que Potter fuera tan estúpido). Otros pensaban que Voldemort le había lanzado una maldición que lo mantenía en ese estado, pero por más que habían intentado romperla y averiguar sobre ésta, nada habían conseguido. Draco, por su cuenta, creía que era culpa de Voldemort, pero no era una maldición; probablemente había encerrado a Potter en una ilusión que destruyó parte de su sistema nervioso, sin contar con que dicha ilusión también pudo haberlo atemorizado al grado de desear dejar la vida real.

La única solución, en opinión de Draco, era entrar en su mente y convencer a Potter de salir de ella.

*.*

El ritual había sido complicado y cuanto más permanecía en el interior de Harry más débil se sentía.

Vio una espesa niebla, no sabía en dónde se encontraba. Tropezó con una piedra y al levantarse se dio cuenta que era una lápida; la mente de Potter había elegido ocultarse en un cementerio. Definitivamente, Draco nunca dejaría de admirarse del mal gusto de Potter.

Cuando por fin lo localizó, estaba sentado frente a la tumba de sus padres, o al menos eso pensó Draco. Se acercó y leyó el epitafio.

_Draco Malfoy_

_Amado hijo y querido amigo_

_Descanse en paz_

Inmediatamente quiso salir de la mente de Potter, pero había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

*.*

En San Mungo, había un ala entera dedicada a pacientes en coma, aunque sólo había dos camas en ella.


End file.
